High School Switch
by wolf with panther eyes
Summary: After a science experiment explodes Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay and Ryan switch bodies. How will they cope? Minor Troyella. As you can see, currently on hiatus.
1. Experiment gone wrong

'Gabriella!' Troy cried as he hurried into the almost-empty science classroom.

'Oh, hi Troy,' Gabriella smiled. 'Just a second.'

'No, this can't wait a second,' Troy argued. 'We're late for singing practise!'

Gabriella looked at him, her eyes magnified by the safety goggles she wore. 'Oh no, really?' she gasped. 'I was so busy with my experiment…'

'Can you pack it away quickly?' Troy begged. 'Darbus is going to kill us if we miss practise again.'

Gabriella shook her head. 'I'm sorry Troy,' she said 'but once set up you have to finish.'

'Well isn't this a sight?'

Troy and Gabriella turned to see Sharpay leaning against the doorway. Ryan was behind her.

'By the way,' Sharpay added 'Darbus told us that if you missed two more practises, she's kicking you off, no matter how good you are.'

'Well, that's just great,' Troy muttered.

'See you later then,' Sharpay smirked, walking past them to the other door out of the classroom. Ryan followed her, but 'accidentally' tripped over Troy's leg and stumbled into Gabriella's stool, causing her to empty an entire flask of some sort of chemical into the beaker. The beaker began to boil and spill over the edge.

Then the beaker and the mixture inside the beaker exploded. The mixture hit Gabriella, Troy, Ryan and Sharpay. They fell to the floor, unconscious.


	2. Waking up

Troy woke suddenly, the period bell ringing in his ears. Groaning, he dragged himself into a sitting position and gazed around with bleary eyes, trying to remember where he was. Quite a distance away from him, Ryan was also stirring.

Troy ran his fingers through his hair, still a bit drowsy. He was awake enough, however, to realise his hair was longer then usual, and wavier. He swung a bit round to look at. It was dark brown.

Troy tore off the goggles he was wearing(?) as all sleepiness deserted him. Why do I have long, dark brown hair, he wondered, before realising his hands had changed too. They were slimmer and smoother.

'What is happening to me?' Troy panicked. His voice sounded higher then normal. He looked down at himself. He was wearing a black apron, but that didn't disguise the fact that his body was, well, feminine now.

Troy heard an odd noise, a strangled shriek. He lifted his head to see Ryan backing away from him, staring at him in horror.

'Who the hell are you?' Ryan yelped.

Poor Gabriella. When she woke, she knew something wasn't right. She had a quicker mind then Troy and had realised what was going on. That still hadn't prepared her to come face to face with herself. Well, her body at least. Her soul, her spirit - some part of her wasn't there. It was stuck. Here.

In Ryan's body.

You can't exactly blame her for shouting at her body and whoever was in it. How would you feel if one second you were normal, and the next...

Troy stared at Ryan, puzzled. He was even more puzzled when Ryan seemed to struggle with himself to calm down, but his eyes were still wide.

'Er, Ryan? Are you okay?' Troy asked, getting to his feet.

Ryan flinched. 'Don't call me that!'

'But isn't it your name?'

'I don't know,' Ryan muttered, shaking his head and also standing up. 'I don't know.'

He faced Troy. 'Who are you?'

'What do you mean, who am I?' Troy asked, confused.

'Look behind you,' Ryan said.

Troy quickly glanced behind him.

'No,' Ryan corrected him. 'Turn around fully.'

Still puzzled, Troy spun around and looked. What he saw made him want to shriek like Ryan had done. Instead, he gasped.

Defiantly Troy, Gabriella decided, wondering if that was a good or bad thing. She watched as he, in _her_ body, gazed open-mouthed at Troy's unconscious body. Her mind jumped to another problem: if she was in Ryan's body and Troy was in hers, who was in Troy's?

Troy was too shocked to take in what was happening to him. There was his body, knocked out. Yet here he was.

With long, dark brown hair.

With a girl's body.

Oh god.

Oh no.

He looked at Ryan.

' I'm Gabriella,' Ryan said. 'I think we've switched bodies.'


	3. Who's Sharpay?

Gabriella studied Troy and Sharpay's bodies, wondering when whoever was inside would wake up. The real Troy in Gabriella's body had taken residence leaning against the wall, shaking uncontrollably while staring at Gabriella/Troy. Gabriella hated this and was trying to divert his attention to the still-unconscious Troy and Sharpay.

"I think Sharpay's probably in your body, Troy," she said calmly. "Because it's the only body she can go in which isn't her own."

Troy just stared at her, his -_her- _wide eyes blank with shock. He was taking it badly, much worse than Gabriella had.

"Troy," Gabriella said slowly. "Please say something!"

Troy muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"This can't be happening," Troy repeated with Gabriella's voice. "This is just some crazy dream which I am going to wake up from any minute."

"It isn't a dream," Gabriella said with Ryan's voice.

A low groan sounded and the two mixed-up teens span around to see Sharpay's body slowly coming back into consciousness.

Gabriella turned uneasily to Troy. "You wake them up and explain what's happened."

"Why me?" Troy whined.

"Because if it is Ryan, he would be shocked to see me..." she looked at herself. "As this. You'd be fine, he wouldn't turn an eye."

"And if it isn't?"

"If it is Sharpay, it still won't matter," Gabriella explained as she gave Troy a gentle shove. "Go on," she added.

Troy frowned at her, but kneeled down next to Sharpay's body anyway, unsure of what to do.

"Wake up," he finally said, prodding her arm. Sharpay rolled over muttering "Not now, I'm sleeping."

Troy shot a desperate glance at Gabriella, who pointed to the sink and mimed splashing water.

Troy sighed, but went to get some water, carrying it in his/Gabriella's hands. He went back to Sharpay and simply dropped the water on her head.

Sharpay's body immediately sat up, spluttering and wiping away the water from her face. "What did you do that for?" she yelled.

"You were unconscious," Troy said. "And I needed you to wake up."

"Why?" Sharpay asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Because..." Troy faltered a little. "I needed to find out who you were."

Sharpay's gaze softened a little. "Are you blind?"

Troy shook his head. "No, just confused. So, who are you?"

"Ryan."

Troy felt his heart sink. "You're Ryan?"

"Yes," Sharpay/Ryan said, looking puzzled by 'Gabriella's' behaviour.

Troy sighed. "You're going to find out sooner or later." In his mind, he was wondering how to tell Ryan. In most switching-bodies movies he had seen, they either saw their reflection in a mirror... or listened to their voices.

"Ryan," Troy said slowly. "Have you been listening to your voice?"

"What do you mean?" Ryan/Sharpay asked before clamping a hand across his mouth.

"What's wrong with my voice?" he/she whimpered, his words muffled slightly.

Troy tried to remember how Gabriella had explained it to him.

"Ryan," he said slowly, "I'm not Gabriella. I'm Troy. And you're not exactly Ryan either. You're Sharpay."

Ryan gave a hollow laugh. "You're joking."

"Why is your voice so odd?" Troy exclaimed. "It's Sharpay's. Why is your hair long and wavy? It's Sharpay's. Why is your body," Troy thought for a second. "Feminine," he finished. "It's Sharpay's."

Ryan stared as Troy's words sank in. He looked down at himself - Sharpay.

"Uh, Gabriella?" Troy called. "I think Ryan's fainted."

"Oh god, it's Ryan?" Gabriella said, coming over. It was weird hearing 'Ryan' talking about 'himself'.

As Gabriella examined Ryan/Sharpay, Troy realised something.

"This means Sharpay's me, doesn't it?" he moaned.

"Well.." Gabriella began.

"Well, what?"

"It could be a fly, or an insect..."

"Woh," Troy interrupted. "Are you telling me there's an_ insect _in my body?"

"Don't worry, it's most likely Sharpay," Gabriella reassured him. "We should try and wake her up."

"What about Ryan?" Troy gestured to the limp body next to them.

"Leave him," Gabriella advised. "He needs to come to terms with this."


End file.
